youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Titanium Man Likes Cheeseburgers
is a 2014 video by AlpacaHawk and is a parody of the 2008 film Iron Man. It was uploaded on August 27, 2014. Plot Genius billionaire playboy Tony Stark likes cheeseburgers, but things don't go right when he launches his own missile on him, and he is taken captive by sand people. They order him to build the missile, but he and fellow captive Yinsen instead build a suit of armor powered by a miniature Arc reactor. Tony dons the suit and Yinsen charges it but while doing so Rick arrives on his computer and rolls him, and after this Yin is killed. Stark, as Iron Man, then attacks the terrorists and escapes but while flying falls at the sight of a tank. Back at home, Stark realizes there is more to the world than making cheeseburgers blow up so he suggests they make weapons for babies and baby bottles. Stark refines the design of the Iron Man armor and successfully flies but Sheriff Woody disagrees with this and states the suit is plastic. Iron Man takes a flight but crashes because of the tank again. He then keeps flying but hits a car. Stark then flies back home where he crashes through his own house, and there his business partner Obadiah Stane plays the piano until Tony falls through it and onto his car. The next day, Titanium Man arrives and stops the terrorists by blowing them up except for one, whom he throws onto the ground before leaving but is shot by the tank all over again and it blows him up but he survives and flies where he is chased by a jet who shoots him back onto the tank's area. He then crashes through the jet's wing and the pilot ejects but is attacked by the Hulk. Meanwhile Tony's girlfriend Pepper goes onto Stane's computer where she finds AlpacaHawk's other videos. Stane's scientists cannot duplicate the miniature arc reactor to which he responds "TONY STARK WAS ABLE TO BUILD THIS IN A CAVE! WITH A BOX OF SCRAPS" a bunch of times before stealing Tony's to power his own armor and Stark uses his original one. Meanwhile Pepper and secret agents try to open a door using an explosive lock but it blows up the entire building. Stark then suits up to fight the armored Stane but crash lands onto his car again. Terrence Howard is amazed and looks at the original Iron Man suit but walks off saying "next time, baby." but the next minute he is replaced with Don Cheadle though Woody disagrees with this decision. Then a guy from the Matrix rides on his bike but falls after it is grabbed by Stane to hit Iron Man, who then does weird things while flying before flying to escape Stane (who is flying after him) but the armor freezes and is grabbed by Stane. Titanium Man however keeps hitting him on the head, defeating him but his suit runs out of power and he crashes on the Stark Industries building but while getting up he crashes through it and once again onto his car. The next day, Stark reveals his superhero identity. In the credits, a guitar version of the Star Wars theme plays. In the post-credits scene, Nick Fury meets Stark to discuss the "Avenger Initiative" and tells Spiderman is not suitable for the team, disappointing Spidey. Characters * Tony Stark * Spiderman * Sheriff Woody Category:2014 Poops